1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to: a tape printing apparatus, for manufacturing labels containing therein plural sets of images sequentially printed on a printing tape; as well as a method of manufacturing a label; a program; and a memory medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of manufacturing labels containing therein plural sets of images sequentially printed on a printing tape, in a conventional tape printing apparatus, the following method is employed. Namely, as shown in FIG. 40, after having printed each of the print images (or printed images) GZ1–GZ3, the obtained print is completely cut off into separate labels LZ1, LZ2, and LZ3 (full cutting or full-cutting as shown in FIG. 40A). Otherwise, only a base tape Tb (substrate tape) is cut off while leaving a release tape Ta (peel-off tape) which constitutes a tape T is left as it is (half cutting or half-cutting as shown in FIG. 40B).
In the above-described former full-cutting art, since each of the labels is separated for each of the labels right after printing, it is difficult to handle them (e.g., for storing, or the like). In the above-described latter half-cutting art, on the other hand, each of the labels can only be separated in a state of having no release tape attached thereto. It follows that the labels must be handled only as a complete set having attached thereto the release tape. It is therefore, inconvenient to handle the printed tape always accompanied with the release paper. It is therefore desired to manufacture a tape which is capable of being handled either as one set or individually (independently or separately).